


Staying Up

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Ineffable Dads, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: The twins are awake at all hours of the night. Aziraphale and Crowley argue over who takes them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Staying Up

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic comes from my wonderful friend, Elena, thank you so much for this! I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, just an FYI rules for making requests are about to change, I haven't gotten the post made yet, but watch out on my Tumblrs (@justanangelandhisdemon and @kaythejay) for those changes

Aziraphale woke to the sound of one of the twins crying. He rubbed his face and sat up. He looked at the clock. Three in the morning. They must be hungry. Aziraphale stood up and headed for the door. 

“No!” Crowley said from the bed. “Get your ass back in bed. It is my night with the babies. You sleep.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“This is an issue they need me for,” Aziraphale said, “But thank you, dear. You can just go back to sleep.” Aziraphale walked out the door and headed down the hall to the twins’ room. Crowley was right on his heels. 

“Don’t you go off doing this,” Crowley said. “Just because you gave birth to them doesn’t mean that you’re the only one responsible for taking care of them.” As the pair got closer to the bedroom, Aziraphale realized that  _ both _ twins were awake and crying, as it often happened. They could never have just one of them awake at a time. Aziraphale pushed open the bedroom door and turned on the light. 

“Oh, you poor babies,” Aziraphale cooed at them. “What do you need? Are you hungry?” Aziraphale went over to Agnes’s crib first. By the sound of her cry, she had been crying longer. He picked her up and rocked her for a moment. “Everything is so terrible, huh, sweetness.” He walked across the room to the rocking chair that they’d put in the nursery. He sat down and adjusted so Agnes could latch on to him and start eating. 

Crowley had grabbed Arthur and was working on bouncing him. It was nights like this that made him particularly grateful that he had Aziraphale by his side to help with the babies. He could not in a million years imagine going at this all by himself. Arthur stopped crying, but Crowley wasn’t quite ready to put him down. 

“Always doing the hard bit, you are,” Crowley said, shaking his head at Aziraphale. “You never give yourself a break.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Parents don’t get a break,” Aziraphale said, not looking up from Anges. “Especially not new ones.” He moved Agnes to his shoulder to burp her. She let out a cry of protest. “I know, I know, I don’t like being interrupted when I eat either, dearest, but we don’t need you filled up on gas.” She continued to cry. Aziraphale began rocking in the chair to try and get her soothed while still being able to pat her back to get her burped. Crowley placed a kiss on Arthur’s head and placed him back in his crib. He walked over to Aziraphale. 

“Let me take her, ok?” Crowley said. “I’ll burp her.” Aziraphale shook his head as he let out a yawn. 

“You go back to bed,” Aziraphale said. “There’s only one baby who needs attention now, and there is no use in both of us losing sleep over it.” Aziraphale blinked sleepily up to Crowley. “I’ll only be a few minutes longer,” he promised. Aziraphale yawned again. Crowley shook his head and reached for Agnes. 

“No, you go back to bed,” Crowley protested. “You’re about to fall asleep in the chair where you sit.” Aziraphale shook his head. Agnes burped, so Aziraphale moved her so she could finish eating. 

“I’m a little preoccupied,” Aziraphale said. He sleepily smiled as he rubbed Agnes’s back. “I love you,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shook his head. 

“No, no, you’re not doing this,” Crowley said. “I-”

“What are you doing awake?” Eden asked. He yawned, and Crowley turned his attention to their older son. 

“Babies needed attention,” Crowley explained as he squatted down to be at eye level to Eden. “It’s alright though, we’ve got it taken care of.” Eden yawned again and rubbed his eyes. 

“I wanna help,” Eden said. He took a step into the room but nearly tripped over. Crowley smiled. 

“I think your mom has it covered,” Crowley said, not wanting to admit to his son that they’d been fighting. “How about I go with you and we go back to bed? Does that sound alright?” Eden didn’t say anything. Crowley picked him up and carried him out the door anyway. 

The absolute  _ last  _ thing Crowley wanted was for his son to lose sleep due to his siblings. Nothing the twins needed was Eden’s responsibility, nor should it be. They were his brother and sister, not his own children. Eden would have enough time someday (if he so chose) with his own children. Enough that he didn’t need to be getting up with the twins as well. Crowley put Eden back in bed and tucked him in. He ruffled Eden’s blond curls and smiled. 

“Goodnight, Eden,” Crowley said. He kissed Eden’s forehead. “Sleep well. I will see you in the morning, how’s about that?” Eden was already asleep. Crowley ran his fingers through Eden’s hair again. Lucky bastard, inheriting Aziraphale’s hair. Crowley closed the door and put a miracle on it so that if the twins got up again, Eden wouldn’t hear them. He headed back to the nursery. 

Aziraphale was cradling Agnes to his shoulder, though he’d fallen asleep. Crowley sighed with a smile. He eased her out of Aziraphale’s arms, carefully enough that he didn’t even wake her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before putting her down in her crib. 

“Angel,” Crowley whispered. “Angel, I know you’re tired, but the bed will be so much more comfortable.” Crowley brushed a stray curl out of Aziraphale’s face. Clearly the angel wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, so Crowley decided to pick him up and carry him to bed. “I love you,” Crowley said as he put Aziraphale in their bed and covered him up. “You’re doing a  _ fantastic  _ job of being their mom.” He knew Aziraphale wouldn’t hear the compliment, but he felt that Aziraphale needed to hear it anyway. Crowley smiled and went to his side of the bed. He crawled in and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
